Return to Dimension 52
by Antr 2.0
Summary: (Re-uploaded- Originally posted on: Nov. 17, 2010) I wake up in a strange place. I don't where. All I remember is that me and a few others whisked away in some weird ever way. What it was, I not sure. Nor do I know the cause of it either. What I do know is for certain: I need to get home.
1. Chapter 1

**So of all my stories that i've created, only two of them I can currently re-upload. Not because they go against the rules, but because I put them on a flash-drive and have since lost the flash-drive. So the only two I have currently on me is ****_Psycho Ward_****, which only works in context if you've read ****_Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist, _****and my first story ****_Return to Dimension 52_****, which is so full of problems that it pails in comparison to my other work. **

**But regardless of the problems in the story, I decided to re-upload my first tale. It's amateur at best, but you guys should be allowed to see where I came from. So here is the first chapter of ****_Return to Dimension 52._**

**Chapter 1 : The Unknown**

**Rachel's POV**

Zzzzz…Zzzzz…Zzzzzz

That noise. That annoying noise that's coming from nowhere. I try to follow it, but it keeps moving away.

I am currently on a flat red clay surface in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how I got here. I notice thatI have a purplish bruise on my head and that my normal attire has been changed from my normal dress to a white tank top covered by a midnight blue jacket and a pair of black jeans. Who bruised me and changed me while I was unconscious is unknown, but all I'm concerned about at this point is finding my way back to Elmore.

Zzzzz….Zzzzz…..Zzzzzz

That stupid noise. Where is it coming from.

I'm trying not to put all my focus on some stupid sound and focus on trying to find some form of life that I can talk to, to see where I am. That's when I start to look out in the distance to see if there was anything. I see what looks like a big arch and start to walk towards it. It seemed to get clearer and clearer the closer I get to it. Eventually I'm standing right in front of it reading the sign at the top that seemed to say **SECTOR 1. **Sector 1. That's where I am , at least that's what I know so far. Was I in some kind of military base or was it for something else. I decided to stop asking so many questions and take the risk of entering the sector. What lies beyond the arch is beyond me, but I hope I can find someone that I can talk to' see if they know where I am and how I can get home.

**Soul's POV**

" How did I get back here!" I scream at the top of my lungs out into the horrid void of space." How did I get back to this horrid hell hole. I thought I was done with this damn place for good!"I kept ranting about how I didn't want to be here and how this place had ruined my view of the world._ Yelling into nothingness will get me nowhere,_ I thought to myself after finally calming down. I started to realize that the only way I could get back would be to first go back to my hidden base back in **SECTOR 7**. I also realized that if I was here then most likely my team from the past is as well. They will hopefully have the right mind to come back to the base and I will meet them there. It will be a long journey, so I should start moving to my destination with haste to meet up with the others. I pray to God that no one else was dragged in along with us.

**Rachel's POV**

The more I entered into Sector 1 the more info I learn about my surrounding area. Apparently, I'm in the city of Syroe a place that looked like a mid-nineties western town. The town itself was in ruins; windows were shattered, doors were broken in, and either the walls had termites or someone used a gun trying to shoot at something. I look at each building seeing which one might be containing people to talk to. I quickly spot a saloon and enter to see a terrible sight. The people inside didn't look like they were normal, I mean people in Elmore weren't normal. We have a doughnut for a police officer for Christ sake, but these people didn't look like their parts matched up with the rest of their body. Their deformities looked sickening and the more I walk in the more horrid the people inside looked. I asked each person I passed whether they knew where Elmore was or if they knew the direction to the next town. I got the same reply of "No" or "Get out of here, if ya know what's good for ya." I asked another guy.

"Do you know how I could get back to my home town of Elmore."

"No, but there was a strange guy who asked the same question not to long ago."

"Really! Is he still here? Can I talk to him?" I asked getting excited at the idea of another lost guy like me is wander around this place.

" Yeah, he's still here. Town saw him as a freak, so they put him in a cage on the west side. They use him as a main attraction to draw people in."

I decided to go check it out and see if this guy could help me get back to Elmore. As I get closer I notice a crowd of deformed town folk around the cage. I try to force my way to the front, but they keep pushing me back, so I pushed them and eventually got to the font. What I saw was more then my mind could handle because the freak that was used for a main attraction was no other then my friend

Darwin Watterson.

**Soul's POV**

I've now arrived at Sector 7 and as I approach my base I see two figures in the distance standing at the entrance.

" What took you so long? " the smaller one said as impatiently as possible.

"I've been waiting here for hours for your sorry butt to show up."

" It doesn't matter how long he took" the other figure said. "It just matters that we're all here."

"She's right." I added. " All that matters is that we're all here, and now that we have returned to this place we must discuss the matter at hand before things turn for the worst."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

We head back to Syroe to see that Rachel is watch in dismay as she witnesses her friend being laughed at and mocked in a cage like an animal. She looked at him as if he was being poorly abused by Tina, which he usually is on a normal basis along side his brother, but instead of him just walking it off and putting on a sunshine, happy smile he layed in the corner sad and depressed covered in all the junk the people were throwing at him. This made Rachel almost burst into tears as she kept looking in shock at her ounce happy friend. She felt like she should help him; try to do something to get him out of this prison, but knowing the type of people here they might do something to her just for knowing him. If only there was a way, a way to get him out, she'd take it the first chance she gets. The question now is how?

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw what was my friend being tormented and humiliated to the fullest degree in this old rusted shut cage. I looked and watched in horror as the frown on his face went deeper down his face. His eyes were also sunken in and dark to show that maybe he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. I just wanted to get him out so bad, but I was afraid that one of these low down, red necked mutants would do something horrible to me if I tried. I went up to his cage and tried to talk to him

" Darwin." I tried to say in a whisper. " Darwin, can you hear me."

He looked up and saw my face. He looked surprised to see someone that he had known after being here so long.

"Rachel. Is that you.", he said weakly

"Yes, it's me. How did you get here?"

"It happened about four days ago. The first thing I remember is a big hole opening up and sucking me and everyone else into it."

So that explains in some way how we got here but what was the hole he was talking about?

"Okay," I said, "continue."

"When I came to I was being looked over by a crowd of men in the middle of this town. I asked where I was and how I got here. All they did was talk about my look and how I looked like a freak compared to how they looked. They picked me up and dragged me through the town until they got to this cage. They through me in this cage and used me to draw attention to this dump of a town. I've been trapped in here ever since."

So apparently I'm not the only one who's here; my whole class or even school is here, and we've been here for what I'm told to be four days. So that means I was unconscious for four days in the middle of nowhere defenseless and weak. Plus, my school is somewhere out there defending themselves from who knows what.

" I'm going to break you out of here and then the both of us are going to find the others."

I decided I was going to come back during the night and break the bar of the cage to release Darwin. I just need to wait until dusk then I strike.

**Soul's POV**

Date: 11/13/2012

Time: 13:14

Status: Normal

Entry: _we have returned to the nightmare we thought we had left. Within the four days we have been here I have re-entered my base, reunited with my former crew, and am in currently in the middle of a discussion to_

"Yo! Cyber dork, stop typing in that stupid computer of yours and actually say something.", Light said as he looked at me with an angry face. He's always like this; impatient, rude, and always thinks he's the head-honcho of everything.

"So, are you going to say something or am I going to have to take over as the lead person which I was born to do."

"Fine.", I said, " I'll start. As you all know we are back on the world of Ryeov C9 in dimension 52. How we returned is unknown, but-"

" I'll tell you how we got here, some idiot found our _little secret_ and sent us here by mistake probably thinking it was some kind of video game. This is why I said not t hide it in plain sight. Someone was bound to find it eventually and now that they did we're back here in this living hell. Thanks a lot dumbass!"

"If you're done crying like a baby can we continue with this prolonged meeting" said Blade from her corner. She was someone you didn't want to anger or annoy, but on the inside she's pretty sweet.

"Right. As I was saying before I was interrupted, how we got here is unknown, but all that matters is getting ourselves and anyone else back to our home in Elmore. So that we can quickly and efficiently get things going we are all going to split each of the sectors evenly between ourselves, so that we can each search the area for any other lives. If any of you find anything or anyone you are to report them back here for their own safely. Everyone clear.

"Clear." Said Light and Blade together.

"Good. Now, Blade you will go to sectors 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, 13, and 15 on the northeast side. Light you will go to sectors 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, and 17 on the far west side. I'll get the remaining sectors in the south. Everyone clear."

"Clear." They both said again, and with that our mission was set and we left to our own specific duty of going to each sector and scouting for any others in peril, that is if we aren't too late.

**Normal view**

It was 1:20 a.m. and just like Rachel promised she came back to release Darwin from his prison. He was sleeping in the back hidden in the shadows. When Rachel came she quietly shook the cage a little to gain his attention. Then she started her attempts of releasing Darwin. After a few failed attempts, she tried one last time before the sun came up.

"Rachel, I really am thankful for you coming back to help, but maybe you should just leave me and just go on by yourself."

"NO!", Rachel protested. "I'm not leaving here without you. No matter what happens."

She tried pull open the bars, but they were to secured down. Just then the sun started to peak and the town started to wake as Rachel kept trying her hardest to break the bars.

"Hey!," Rachel heard from behind her, " That damn girl's trying to steal away are freak. GET HER!."

Just then the town streets start to fill with it residents angry and ready to kill Rachel with some random objects they picked up. Rachel, frozen with fear, was surrounded by towns people and was sure she was going to die. All she wanted was to get her friend out, now what she had been afraid of from the start is happening. Just then they all sprang up at her and start to beat her and toss her around like a lifeless ragdoll.

"Stop! Please! Your killing her.", Darwin cries as he watches in agony. "Stop! Stop!", he kept screaming , but with no result. He kept watching his friend being beaten down and inside he couldn't take it. Something inside snapped and then something happened. His body started to grow bumps on his back, arms, the tips of his fins, and at his feat which then shot out to reveal razor sharp orange spikes. Darwin looked at himself in awe as he saw spikes everywhere. He had known that he had a lot of fish heritage, but nothing like this. He kept looking at himself until he heard the scream of his friend and realized that he could use spikes to help out Rachel. He lifted up his right fin which now had three spikes and striked the cell bar. They split in two with a clean cut through the middle. Now that he was free he went towards the crowed of people and started to attack as he reached the middle to claim his friend. He reached in and grabbed Rachel's hand to pll her out while also trying to 'fend off the endless wave of people. More and more people came out and Darwin being now enraged had had enough. Right when he was about to push another person away his anger reached its peak and one of his spike shot out like an arrow. When the town people saw that he had this ability they started to retreat because their useless weapons wouldn't defend themselves from a piercing spike. They ran away and the town lot was now completely empty. Darwin ran over to his friend and kneeled next to her.

" Are you okay." Darwin asked as gentiley as possible.

" Yeah. I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Do you want to rest here for a while. I can defend you from anyone who tries to attack while you're here."

"No." Rachel replies. "Now that your free we can move towards the next town:; if I knew where it was."

"I know where it is. I heard some guys saying they were going to the next town northeast from here."

So then that's where we'll go." Rachel said. "We'll go to the next town and see if anyone their knows a way back to Elmore."

Darwin helps Rachel up and they both start to head towards the next town.

" Hey Rachel."

"Yes."

"Do you think that if we are here then other are too."

"I don't know Darwin. I don't know."

As they both limp towards the next town on top of a build Blade watches as they slowly walk away before disappearing into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Unknown -part 1**

It's been five days since the incident back at Syroe and both Rachel and Darwin were both still on the road to the next city. Rachel had healed from all her injuries and could now support herself up, which was a breath of relief from Darwin who had been carrying her for miles. They were both exhausted from the long trip and decided to stay where they were for the night. The area surrounding them was covered in dirt and dust and the redness of the hard clay slowly diminished as the journey continued. They were both ready to collapse from sleep deprivation and just sleep on the cold ground, but they knew that one of them would have to stay up to keep watch.

"I'll stay up first. You go to sleep now and then later we'll switch." Darwin suggested to which they both agreed. Rachel laid her head down and fell asleep while Darwin stayed up watchful of anything that might look suspicious. But what he didn't realize was that Blade had been following them from the start lurking in the shadow to avoid being caught. She had been keeping a watchful eye over them since the brutal attacking back at Syroe. She knew her mission was to go and bring back the residents of Elmore in her sectors, but after that event she was cautious to stay low to avoid being classified as a threat by the people she was getting. Blade was was the trained assassin of the mysterious group. She was wearing a skin -tight leather suit covered with zippers and hidden pocket to hold her weapons that she could pull out at any time. She was also wearing a face mask the not only covered her face but also any extra features that reveal the identity of the wearer

_I've had enough of this., _Blade thought sick of sneaking around. _It's time to stop sneaking and start approaching._

She started to walk out from the background to reveal herself to the small group. Darwin, surprised to see someone in the middle of nowhere instantly woke up Rachel and step away from the strange figure.

"Who are you?" , asked Darwin not knowing what to expect.

"I am the ninja; the assassin from the nether pits of the forgotten sector. I AM BLADE."

Rachel and Darwin seemed to stop in their tracks with fear of this so-called ninja. If they knew anything about ninjas it was that they were mercy-less, cruel, and didn't give a second thought about the deed that had taken place. With this in mind they proceeded to ask what she was here for with caution.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to take you back to my base for your own safety; his masters orders." she said getting ready to approach them.

Both Rachel and Darwin stepped back the closer she got.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the _I knock you unconscious _way and trust me you don't want to do the second option." she said as she starts to pull out what looks like dual-bladed swords.

Darwin instantly pulled out his spikes to protect both of them. Blade meanwhile on the other side just laughs as she sees the pitiful attempt of defending themselves.

"You really think you can protect yourself when you don't even know how to use your new powers. HA!"

Darwin and Rachel were confused by this remark they didn't know what she was talking about. All they knew was that they were going to be taken by this person and away from their scheduled route to get home.

**Darwin's POV**

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that out of nowhere this Blade girl comes out and threatens to take us to her base away from our path. I tried to protect us by using my new spikes, but she just laughed at me as if she knew I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let us be beaten. I couldn't let Rachel be beaten. Not again. Not ever again. I started to shoot my spikes like arrows, but she just reflected them like they were nothing. I tried again and she reflected them again, but this time she started to charge at me. Suddenly she jumps and with both swords in her hands she came down and aimed the tips of her weapons at us. I pushed Rachel out of the way and then blocked the attack spikes on my arms. She had cut me a little and blood started to run down, but that wasn't going to stop m from stopping her. Blade and I were now suddenly in a sword fight with her obviously winning being the more trained one.

She starts to say something."You're strong and can take a hit. That's good for the future if you get into any battles, that is if you can get yourself out of this one."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask starting to get tired again.

"I told you. I have to bring you with me back to my base for your own safety, but at this point I don't know if I should bring you back dead or alive."

We kept at it for some time, waiting for the other to collapse or leave an opening to strike and end it. Rachel still in the back looked like she wanted to help, but with no weapons to use she would be defenseless against this duel-bladed, highly trained assassin. I felt like I was going to fall on the ground and just let it be over, but before I do I decided to let loose one last blow. I took all my remaining strength and let go one last hard hitting punch. My hand swept through the air before finally reaching and colliding with Blades face causing her to fall backwards and her face mask to fall off. She instantly tried to cover her face , but somethings had now become visible. The mask must have had some type of cloaking device on it because as soon as it came off while she was covering her face I could have sworn she had...antlers. She grabbed her mask and put it on to further seal her identity.

"I swear to God if you pull a move like that again I'll de-scale your body you S.O.B."

I was afraid that she was going to attack again, but then I heard another voice. Blade looked down to see that it was her communicator.

"Blade!" I heard someone say

"What …._master"_

"I told you to bring them here alive. Not after you've fought to the death with them."

"It's not my fault. They made the first move. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave them for now and go to another sector. Got it."

"But Soul I-"

"GOT IT!" he said more aggressively.

"...Got it." she replied

With that the communicator switch off and she looked at us again. She look aggravated and mad.

"You go lucky this time." she said before disappearing in thin air. I was glad this battle was over and I won, sort of. Rachel ran to me asking if I was alright and I said I was. Now that that is over we went on to continue with our quest to the next city, but with new questions on our mind. Who is this Blade girl and who was she talking to that she had to call him master. Why did she say she was trying to bring us to safety and then attack us. And most importantly, will we see her again. I hope not, but if so we would need more to protect ourselves from this new lethal enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Unknown- part 2**

**Rachel's POV**

Darwin and I had chosen to walk the rest of the way since the incident that happened last night. After hours of endless travel we had finally made it the the next city. It was past a sign to the right of us that said Sector 2. Sector 2. A whole new sector . I thought that there was only the one, but I guess I was wrong as I stare at the sign. I turn around and looked a the opening the the new sector. I saw that it had a whole new environment to the one that we were in. While we were in a western style desert this area was more modernized, but with a sense that it wasn't what you would expect when you entered. I was hesitant; wondering what could be their and if there was any one that could help us figure out were we are and how to get back. Also I wonder if there was anyone else here that we knew and also needed helplike us. I didn't know what to do.

"Come on Rachel." Darwin said in his normal up beat voice. "We either go in now or never."

He was right. If we ever wanted to find a way out we had to pass through to the new sector. I took a big breath and forced myself to go through to the other side. Darwin quickly followed and we were now in the new area. It was cooler, but with a bit of humidity to balance it out. When I looked around I saw I was in an ally way covered in trash, graffiti, and puddles that formed from the liquids leaking off the walls. We started to walk down the ally way until we got to the main street. When we got there we saw what looked like a run down town. We saw what seemed to be a car missing its doors and wheels. We saw what used to be stores being broken into by people who were stealing the thing that were in there. There was even a gun fight taking place in the street between two gangs that seemed to never end. We had just transported from a red-neck cowboy town to the punk style, hard lived ghetto. I didn't know how to respond to anything of what I was seeing. I couldn't ask someone anything because I was afraid of getting shot or stolen away without any warning. I had no idea which approach I should take

"So," Darwin started to say,"What's the plan here? Do we look for someone who might know something? Do we go and try to search for another fellow Elmore citizen? Or do we look for a place to stay for the night."

"I don't know Darwin, I mean, look where we are. There's not much here but crime, horrible housing, and bums on the street" I explain to Darwin. "lets face it. We traveled all that way to find nothing and no one to help us get back to Elmore. Maybe we should just give up."

I had just given up on the possibility of getting home and sat down by the wall to be depressed. Then a homeless guy walks up to me.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you were from Elmore. Is that right or am I just hearing things?"

"Yes" I quickly responded. "We are from Elmore. Me and my friend are trying to find a way back. Are you from Elmore too?" I asked the suspicious old man wondering whether I should trust him or not.

"No, but there were some gals here who said they were from this Elmore too. They look like people you didn't want to mess with, so when they entered the town the people instantly backed away in fear as if they was some type of big time mobster gang. The two immediately took to this assumption and used it to their advantage to work their way up to the leaders of the sector."

I was surprised to hear that other people were here and even more they're the leader of a sector. I started to think of the people that I know that might use fearing people to get what they want. Only two came to mind. Tina and Jamie. The both of them obviously used their bullying skills to frighten everyone into making them the leaders.

"Where can we find them?" I asked curious on where the two were residing.

"You can find them on the top level of the old hotel, but be warned. Its said that the bull-ish creature has a fiery flame able to burn through people in mere seconds and the giant lizard has teeth that can pierce through the hardest of structures. You have been warned."

And with that he ran off and disappeared over the hill-ed road out of sight. We now know that Tina and Jamie are here and are causing city mayhem. In order to continue in our mission we must now get Tina and Jamie to join us. Ooooh. This isn't going to be easy.

**Blade's POV**

I'm currently on my way back to the base for what Soul calls a "_Mission Update"._

I can't believe he want me to come back to that base of his and make me suffer after he interrupted my mission. I was just about to strike that fish back after knocking my mask off and then he says to leave them. What I wouldn't do now to get revenge. Something I'm not capable of doing back in Elmore because of my stupid girly attitude. All the thing I do and say to impress everyone. Who am I kidding doing all that crap. I know that the only person that I should care about is me and only me. That's why when I see those two again I'm going to bring hell at the fullest degree of my rath and rage. Until then, I'm going to have to bare with Soul's stupid updating session. "You hear that, Rachel and Darwin. As soon as I'm done with my _Master_ I'm coming for you."

**Soul's POV**

Date: 11/21/12

Time: 4:52 p.m.

Status: Enraged

Entry: _It has been nearly a week and a half and we have accomplished nothing. I have reported back to the base to call my partners back to discuss the lack in effort in tying to complete the mission. Why do I feel like I'm the only one doing any work around here. It's so frustrating to be the only one to be playing any part in this situation. I feel like throwing this whole two ton computer across the room. As soon as they get here they will know how serious I can become._

Soon both Blade and Light entered to see that I was waiting for them in a not so happy mood. They sat around the table the I started the meeting.

"Do you two know why I called you back after a week of being out?" I asked to them

They both stood idol. Looking at each other wondering themselves why the were back.

"You're back because its been nearly ten days and you've accomplished nothing! How do you expect everyone to get safely back home if you can't even find them!?"

"Hey," Light yells, "You have as much to do with finding the other as we do. Don't put all the blame on us just because you don't want to admit that you can't find a damn thing you computer freak!"

"For your information Light, I have found people and they are being secured in their exact location for transportation here later. You on the other hand have done nothing to at least try to to find anyone."

Light sat down at that remark knowing that it was true. Then I turned to Blade.

"Then there's you. You found two Elmore citizens and the first thing you do is threaten them! Now

they think you and most likely me and Light are now enemies! How do you expect us to retrieve them now if they won't let us get close?"

Blade stood at this remark

"I was going to just knock them out long enough to bring them back here, but then you called me off and then I had to leave!" She said now getting angry

"I called you off because I didn't want you to hurt them. I don't want them to go through the same conditions that we did the first time we got sent here!"

As soon as I said that she sat down and the room was quiet or a long period of time. I decided to continue the meeting with the point I was trying to make.

"Like I had just said I don't want them to go through the same conditions we did. It was our fault what happen to this dimension and it's practically our fault for sending them here. I don't want them to be scared for life; have horrible memories and emotions that can never be explained. Look at us. We'll never be the same since our first time here. We still aren't, pretending to be who we aren't to the people that we know and love. Hiding who we use to be behind fake personas that we act like on a daily basis. We can't let that happen to them which is why I'm stressing over that we haven't done anything yet."

As I stopped to pause and reevaluate my thoughts I saw Blade stand up.

"Soul. I know that you're worried about them. We are too ,and not finding anyone in the weeks we've been here isn't reassuring that they are safe, but I promise that both me and Light will try harder to accomplish what you assigned us. Okay?"

I was surprised to hear this answer from Blade, considering her personality type. She seemed to care a lot from what a could depict off her facial expression.

"Okay, but make sure to report back on your communicator regularly got it."

"Got it" they both said and with that they were off again to continue on their missions. They seem to be more concerned this time now that they remember their own past experience and that's what I want for them to be concerned about the safety of the others. I just hope they find them soon.

**Rachel's POV**

We are now on the top level of the abandoned hotel. We were going to try to convince Tina and Jamie to come along with us, but knowing them there's only two ways to get them along:(1. Try to beat them in a fight, which I can't do and Darwin's to tired to do. So, that left (2. Out smart them.

Tina isn't the brightest kid and her being like that can help us get her to come with us because where ever Tina goes Jamie will follow as well. We had to think of a clever thing to talk about or else she won't come or get angry and attack. We were now at the entrance that lead to the Main Hall. We opened the door and just as we expected Tina and Jamie were both there sitting in what looked like a thrown made of garbage collected from around the room . They were both gorging on fruits and bags of chips they had stolen from the streets. I walked up to them and they instantly saw me and placed down what they were eating. They both stared at me before they spoke.

"Well, well,well. What do we have hear. and the fish stick." Tina says

"What are you two losers doing here?" Jamie asks as she munches on some chips.

"We're here to ask that you come along with us on our journey to get home." I replied knowing that this would mean nothing to them at first.

"How about this, you go now and we don't beat your ass so bad that you can taste your own crap." Said Tina looking like she was about to attack.

"Okay. We'll leave. We understand that if you leave then people will think your not strong enough to handle so much power." I said slowly gaining Tina's attention."I know that you think that you can't conquer and control another sector after getting this, so we'll just leave and find another fearsome beast to join us."

This made Tina mad. She got up and started to charge at like a speeding bullet. She stopped when she got right in front of me and just huffed air from her nose for a few seconds.

"You don't think that I can rule another sector if I wanted. I can go to any sector you put me in and in ten minutes they'd be bowing at my feet. Do you call that weak? Well, do you?!" she roars with anger. I just stand there speechless. We stood there without speaking for while. She seemed to be calming down from the heaviness of her breaths.

"Well if you don't believe me then I guess I'll have to come to show your naive mind that I can do it."

And just like that out smarting Tina worked. She had decided to come with with us to prove her point, but to us she was a new asset to us getting home. Now that we have some fear and muscle in our group,we stand a better chance against those who try to get us. Look out world, here we come.


	5. Chapter 5

**So. How has everybody been? Well I have been horrible, but this isn't about me. This is about my story and where it is heading in the plot. So, for our brief recap Rachel and Darwin are now in Sector 2 and have befriended Tina and Jamie as their strength factor. Plus, we saw a small look into the past of the mysterious 3. Now that that little intro is over on to chapter 5.**

**(P.S. In the flashback I'm using their secret names instead of their actual names.)**

**Chapter 5: The Past has it's Own Soul**

**Soul's POV**

Why? How? A person like me. doesn't deserve this kind of hell. I am smart. I am strong. I know the answer to practically anything you can ask me. So why haven't I found a way to get out again. It was so simple the first time I found it; providing that it did take 5 years time to figure it out. I would have used the saved profile on dimensional transportation that I have on my computer, but the system is completely fried and I don't have a back up. Why did I start this whole mess?

(flashback)

My life is horrible. I have no friends, my family thinks I'm a disgrace, the whole town believes that I'm a natural disaster just waiting for the right conditions to strike. If only there was another place; somewhere were I wouldn't be judged for not being understood. Where my intellectual mind can be accepted as a gift instead of a curse. Of course I know that although I wish such a place was real it isn't. Not here. Not in he next city. Not in the next state, country, continent, or planet would have a place that suits my certain place of appreciation. The only possible solution would be the alternate worlds of which certain events in history are changed and the present outlook of thing are in different view to that of our own. The pure thought of it has intrigued people for decades, but the technology to create a device that can rip open the fabric of one universe to enter another is pure fantasy. Then again, as the generations of mankind develop, more brilliant minds are added to the evolutionary equation; adding on to life ever growing development of technology, history, and knowledge of things that were said to be impossible, like when they said the earth was flat, or when the first man got shot in space. With both these statements being true maybe the generation of which I was born in could show a new day and age to the society that we are currently inhabiting. Maybe I can be the one who stands out beyond the others and show what more is possible through further information. But if I am going to attempt such an act I need some help; associates or "friends" that can assist in my efforts for my cause. The question is who can I find that would willingly help me with my tests.

Two Days Later

I've been up the past few day constantly researching the available background knowledge on dimensions, but it's been hard concentrating with the sound of trucks moving in and out of the neighborhood. A new family was moving in next door, but I didn't care much for new people. They will just be informed by some else about how things work and what to try to avoid, like me and anyone related to me. I was going to stay in my room for the rest of the day, but my mother dragged me out to meet the new neighbors. I was completely bored of the whole welcome to the neighborhood thing. The only thing that was keeping me occupied was overhearing their conversation.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" said a guy a deep.

"Ten years. My husband and I moved in right after we got married." replied my mother.

"That's nice. I see you have a boy, that's good. I have a daughter who needs some new friends after this move, but she's not exactly the most sociable person around. In fact, when ever we try to set anything up, like a play date, she does something to the kid that makes them scared of her."

As soon as I heard that I knew I had to meet this person. She sounded like the perfect person to my status and an excellent subject to be along side me when I accomplish the impossible. I must know where this fascinating female form is, so I got up from the floor and went into the neighbors house unnoticed to find this girl. I looked in the kitchen, the backyard, the living room, and the dining room. Now that the down stairs level was searched it was time to go upstairs. When I got upstairs I looked around and saw I door that said "Princess" and instantly I started to walk towards it. When I opened the door I saw a little girl on the floor playing with dolls, but not in the normal way a girl plays with dolls.

She had a pencil in one hand and the doll in the other. She throw the doll in the air and then throw the pencil at it like it was a spear. It hit the doll with perfect accuracy, piercing though it's body the hitting the wall. The girl started to laugh as if she had done something funny.

"That's what happens when you cross me. You hurt and cry with agony as I inflict pain on you, but at least you get my...point."

She starts to laugh again before turning around and noticing me. She looked as if I had noticed some type of crime. We both stared at each other for a while before she started to move closer. Soon we were eye to eye and I could see she was inspecting me; scanning me for anything and everything. As soon as she was done she came back up to eye level.

"Well I'm done inspecting you, plus you saw me do my little hobby and you haven't run away, so I guess your not easily scared by me."

"No." I replied, "I'm not easily scared by you because you haven't given me something to be scared of, but if you want to try to scare me like you do the others then go ahead."

I could see she was surprised by that answer. She had probably never heard of a person standing up to her weird conditions before. I could tell that she was trying to make a plan to scare me, but after a while she gave up and even said that she was out of gruesome experiences for now.

"I've never seen anyone who could stand me for as long as you have. Usually they get frightened by my actions and run away." she said looking at me with a sad look.

"Well when your hated by everyone for being different you get to understand those who are considered outcast. I guess I stayed because I've learned to not judge people for what they do." I said to comment on her earlier statement.

"Well maybe we aren't so different." she said with a happier expression

"Well, maybe we aren't? In fact, the reason I came up to find you is to see if maybe you would be by me as a friend because we are outsiders looking in on the corrupt system that is our town and world. So what do you say. Will you be a friend to this humble being."

"Well," she started to say, "looking at both of us you are most likely a high I.Q.-ed guy who doesn't like interaction, and I am a freaky, scarey girl who likes to sneak in the shadows and disappear in the blink of an eye. Putting the facts together we are a bunch of psychotic freaks, but that's who I am and that' who I'll always be. So, to rap up this answer, yes. I will be your friend, but only if you promise to stay by me no matter how bad I get o act. Okay?"

"Okay." I said and with that I had found a partner to help me in my mission to do the impossible.

"Now that that is settled we should probably learn each others name, so hi my name is [Soul]"

"Hi my name is[Blade]"

(end flashback)

To think that it's been seven years since that day and we still are close friends 'till the end. Unfortunately at the rate we're going it will be 'till the end. At least I know I made a true friend that day.

**That's it for chapter 5. Kind of short, but still good. Next time we head to Sector 4 and see how our gang of misfits are doing, but until then bye suckas. (0_0)**


End file.
